youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Graser
Graser10 is a Canadian YouTuber who mostly plays all sorts of Minecraft games. He also used to play Club Penguin (cheats showcasing) and Poptropica (walkthroughs). Fan Speculation Graser10's name is Zachary Graser information from Shallee's (seen in the scaring my brother video) facebook.She posted that she was on her way to Europe with Donna Graser and Zachary Graser, Also, on a close-up picture of his PAX Prime badge, it is believed to say 'Zachary Graser'. Another rumored name is Jake which was made by StrauberryJam, one of his close friends. It is believed that Graser10 lives in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. In one of his vlogs, the store LCBO is visible, which stands for Liquor Control Board of Ontario. This is a store only found in Ontario. In Episode 30 of Factions, Hbomb94 says, "Is that what they teach you over there in the Eastern time zone?" In Graser's "Spring" vlog where he takes a trip to Dairy Queen, Canadian viewers identified that the Dairy Queen sign is being located around Ontario. Devin (@Trainman1405 on Twitter) is not his brother. As this fan stalked him, it is shown that he has 2 brothers, named Josh and Adam. Graser is shown to be living inside Ottawa, Ontario. There are proofs in these websites. http://imgur.com/cQsKKzW http://imgur.com/NzpZOP9 ask.fm/joshgraser Graser is 27 years old, as revealed by various tweets from his friends. Graser's birthday is on January 16th, confirmed by him on his Cube SMP Episode 100 Q & A. He jokes about his age, and leads fans to believe he is 55 years old. Some of this information isn't confirmed, because he wants to consider himself private. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- In November 2013, Graser10 created a Survival Multiplayer Server called The Cube SMP. The series is now over, and fans are pending on cube episode 200. Graser made a skit of which: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgAK3FQe6E4 Cube SMP Season/Series 2 is now in progression. List of Cube members as of January 2015: *TYBZI *HBomb94 *Bayani (Left April 2015 Made a video on it as of May 1, 2015) *KermitPlays (Due to leave YouTube soon and therefore The Cube) *TheCampingRusher *MrMitch361 *ThatOneTomahawk (Kicked Off The Cube) *StrauberryJam *Devon Does *Grapeapplesauce *DulJuice (Left May 2015) *MineplexOfficial (AKA Parker_Games) *KiingTong *JWingWangWong * HeyImBee * Huahwhi * Pokediger1 * DFieldMark * ChildDolphin (Left April 2015) * PatClone * FollowKevn (Left May 2015) * TofuuGaming Friendships Graser currently spends a lot of his recording time on The Cube SMP with his friends as a community. Thinknoodles: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- Bayani vaguely made a statement to why; Tomahawk joined UHC 4 to Thinknoodles's horror. There were arguments about this but Graser decided to proceed with Tomahawk on the lineup... Needless to say this is how the friendship ended and why they are no longer affiliated. Thinknoodles also said "UHC has turned into something I never wanted." ItsKricken: OLD FRIENDSHIP -- In an explanation video, ItsKricken referred to the to the group as a "high school clique". She made a statement how Graser booted people from UHC and blamed it on Thinknoodles. Bayani responded to this video with one of his own, explaining his view on the subject. As of June 2015, Graser is known to have friendships with and play with: #TheCampingRusher #Echo #HBomb94 #ThatOneTomahawk #StrauberryJam #Stacyplays #Defek7 (also known as Jon) #ChildDolphin #TYBZI #Devon Does #MrMitch361 #DulJuice #PatClone #Bayani #KermitPlays #FinsGraphics (Fin & Sky) #DFieldMark #FollowKevn (Kevin) #HeyImBee #JWingWangWong #KiingTong #M4M (Minecraft4Meh) #Pokediger1 #ShepSquared #TofuuGaming #Huahwi #Peckett #Grapeapplesauce Real Life Graser10's appearance was revealed on the 29th of August 2014 in pictures on Twitter from Graser's friends when they were at PAX Prime (Gbomb Pic ). He also showed a picture of himself at a young age in his 100th episode of The Cube. The first person to post a picture of his face was Fin (FinsGraphics) on his instagram. Graser has posted some first person view vlogs. They can be found under the 'Vlogs' playlist on his channel. Fans of Graser10 jokes about him, looking like the age of 10. And a fan on Twitter said that "It's Graser10 because he looks like he's 10". Quotes/Sayings *"Do you love me today?" *"IT'S YOUR TIME!" *" You're so freaky I leaky. " *" Ya biznatchez! " *" Roast! " *" Motha Trucka' " Other Information Graser has 3 cats. One is named Marley, who is a female, the second is named Shadow which is a male, and the third is named Max who is also male. Graser10's cat, Shadow, was his first cat. Graser has had Shadow for 7 years now. Graser used to have 3 cats (excluding Max). One cat was found dead on a street, while the other one got hit by a car. The names of the 2 cats were "Smokie" and "Sadie". Graser calls his fans ' Biznatchez ' as seen in multiple tweets and when he intrupts people's outros. Also trolls keep coming on and editing this, so I've kept a text file on this so I can check when they're immature little bumfluffs again <3 Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber